Optimus and June 7 : Arcee Ascendant
by Prander
Summary: Arcee has made it her business to do what she can to help team Prime but there's more than meets the eye. Graphic sexual content. You've been warned. Thanks for the feedback and reviews and please check out my profile or forum for a personal thank you. :)
1. Chapter 1

"Get on the bike, June." Arcee said as she rolled down the street next to June Darby. Jack Darby's erstwhile mother ignored her, her strong legs steadily taking her home.

"You would think by now you would know better than to order me around. I don't jump through hoops like Jack." she said, back into her run, her fists held lightly at her sides as she easily trotted along.

"What?!"

June's ponytail whipped in the air as she ran a little harder than she had to. Her strides grew longer the more Arcee insisted she stay right beside her.

"You may get Jack to stammer through an explanation for every little thing but I don't answer to the Autobot's."

"I don't understand where your hostility is coming from." Arcee replied, maintaining a perfect balance with her holographic rider, Sadie, on her back and keeping up with June easily.

"I just want to talk."

"Amazing how forthcoming you Autobot's can be when _you_ want answers." June replied at a glance, looking down at Arcee and not Sadie. "But when you feel like it, we human's have to dawdle around behind you like pets."

"You sound like Megatron."

"That's not funny."

"And you think I don't recognize why you would say such a statement? And who you would want to say it to?"

"Oh, you picked that up huh? Are you team therapist now?"

"June, I have felt that in these last years we've grown a lot closer. I don't deserve this from you."

"Go away!"

"And since you're on about it, yes! I know about Optimus. And I know you can't keep up this pace forever. And I know you smell like sex."

June stopped so suddenly Arcee shot ahead a bit but sped up a touch and curved back around to the curb gracefully.

"How dare you!" June fumed, her fists at her sides as Arcee pulled up to her.

"I just wanted to get your attention."

June couldn't help it though and doubled over for a moment, breathing hard from her forced pace and from the jolt of adrenaline that had twisted up her stomach. Some of her black hair fell around her face and she was sweating already. She dabbed at her lip and forehead with the sleeve of her sweater.

She stood back up after a second, putting her hands back on her hips.

"Well, you got it. What business is it of yours?"

"It's...it's not I suppose, but I just can't help..."

"Being nosey?"

"Being curious."

"That's rich. Jack told you everything, huh?"

"He told me as much as he _you _told him." Arcee's front wheel turned towards June slightly. "And now in these last few weeks I think there's more to it."

"What would you or anyone else back at base know about sex!" June zipped up her hoodie and crammed her fists into the pockets. She stood there glaring down at Arcee, standing on one leg and wishing she was closer to home.

"Not just sex, sexual relationships."

A long moment passed with the only the far off sounds of the neighborhood around her and Arcee's idling engine.

"So...you and Jack then." It wasn't a question.

"It's not so hard to believe considering you and Optimus."

"I knew it! Has it been that obvious?!" Her anger was real.

"No, but these last few weeks have. And knowing Optimus I have a pretty good idea what went down."

"And you've come to put me in my place, is that it?"

"Will you please get on the bike?"

"At least you said please!"

"Are you going to keep being so defensive?!"

"More curb side therapy!"

"June, stop it!" Arcee snapped, louder than she intended and despite herself June looked around for a moment. She waved at an elderly couple heading down the sidewalk across the street and took a deep breath, letting it out and leveling her gaze at Arcee's front tire, shifting to stand on her other leg.

"Fine."

"I'm not the bot I was three years ago." Arcee said in a calm voice.

"I would say not, what with you spreading your legs for my son."

Arcee's headlamp flashed a tiny bit at that, as she visibly bristled.

"I'll chalk that one up to good old fashioned mothering!" her voice held an edge, her temper threatening to rise again.

The two women stood there a moment, each strong personality refusing to give ground. But then June deflated a little and looked away, glancing down at her tennis shoe and kicking at the concrete sidewalk.

"Why are you out here today? What do you want, Arcee?" she asked in sad voice.

Arcee's voice was softer now.

"I just want to talk. You're going to catch cold and I know you've already exercised as much as you would have upon arriving home."

June barked out a little laugh at the irony and shook her head. Arcee ignored it.

"And there's quite a ways to go."

June looked up one way down the street and then the other.

"I won't be any warmer on your back."

"I'll take care of that." Arcee waited a moment, deciding best how to say what was on her mind.

"June, there's no one else to go to." She said finally.

June got on the bike.

**ooo**

When it was safe too, Sadie dissipated at the next stop and June slid forward on Arcee's seat, glad to have a helmet and how she could now tuck behind Arcee's windshield in the cool afternoon air. She jacked herself in, using one of the small collapsible helmets and face guards Arcee kept on her person. This way they could talk easily over the howl of the wind.

In moment they headed out of town, weaving easily through the streets and heading down a paved country road.

"We're not going home?" June asked in the padded silence of her helmet.

"I thought you would like some more privacy." Arcee's rich voice answered in her ear and June shivered.

"Are you cold?" Arcee answered, her heaters coming up and aiming at June, the seat warming underneath her.

"That's better but I could have stopped and put some jeans on."

"I can go back, but Jack might be home now."

"No, it's ok. You'll keep me warm."

The two women sped on, June pointedly ignoring anyone in town who might recognize her, but the traffic thinned quickly and long stretches of dry desert opened up around them.

"So...you and Jack, huh?" June asked first, her voice as neutral as she could make it.

"Coming up on a year now." Arcee answered after a moment.

"I guess you're right, it's not that hard to imagine. So how do you two...do it?"

"June!"

June winced and laughed it off.

"Okay, okay, sorry."

_Why did I ask that?!_

"But is that part of why you wanted to talk to me?"

"I don't understand."

"Well...sexual relationships, you said. I don't imagine Jack was much help in this...this puzzle with Optimus."

"No, he is quite...uncomfortable with the idea these past few weeks. At first when we talked it over it was actually me who adapted to the idea quicker. I was more receptive."

"Have you wondered why?"

Arcee rode on for a moment.

"I always thought it was because Jack was younger than me. And I could more readily trust the personalities involved."

"Or maybe you needed to learn more about being a sexual woman yourself."

Arcee was caught off balance, and for a moment she had to think that one over. There was a certain degree of curiosity she felt June could address, but today's mission had more to do with easing June's mind than having her guidance with..._wait a minute_.

"I know what you're doing, here." She said suddenly with a little admonishment.

"This is supposed to be about _you_, not _me_." Arcee went on, her mirror turning to look up at June.

"The two are related. You just don't like being so transparent either." June smiled, feeling affection for Arcee run through her. The seat beneath her tingled slightly, waves of warmth radiating up a bit more focused than before. June's heart sped up a tiny bit and she repressed a little shudder.

"I came to see if I could help ease your mind." Arcee gave voice to her thoughts. "To see if I could help. I think I was just in time."

"You mean back there."

"Uh huh."

"I appreciate that Arcee, but I can handle myself."

"It was dangerous behavior to say the least."

"Ok, yes it was. But I'm fine. I handled it and it's over and done with." She pursed her lips, knowing it wasn't.

"Until the next time?" Arcee ventured.

"Arcee, please don't pressure me about this. Not right now."

The ride continued, the silence obvious.

"We've still got to talk." Arcee said into it after a mile.

"Alright fine. We will. And yes, that was stupid. This is turning out to be one helluva of a day, believe _me_." June shook her head, hardly phased at this morning's revelations and activities than she would have been several years ago.

"Are you going to tell Jack?" she asked suddenly.

"No! Of course not."

"Keep this just between us girls?"

"Yes. I'm your friend June, I care for you. And there are other even more obvious reasons. Until we...reason some things out I'm not including Jack."

"Because of his discomfort." his mother answered.

"It's...perplexing." Arcee admitted.

"I'm sure it is. And by the way that was my earlier point. None of you could have very much experience with things of this nature." June said without accusation. "I, on the other hand, have been there. Both for sex and for love."

"Jack's father." Arcee added.

"Jack's father." June concurred.

"Optimus is not the same as..." Arcee began.

"I know that. No one better, hmm?" June interrupted her. "But the resulting tension and strife is more or less all to familiar. A great big mess. And I say this without rancor, Arcee, but how could you help? You've come to me like Jack's teenage girlfriend with questions all your own."

"Now who's being the therapist?" Arcee rode on.

"Would a girlfriend really do that?!" Arcee asked in obvious surprise after a moment.

June laughed before answering.

_What's wrong with me? _June wondered, feeling her nipples contract a little more in the cool air, the wind blowing up the legs of her shorts.

_It must be straddling Arcee's seat and the vibrations from the road. Oh boy._

"No, they don't usually. But team Prime is small and I...I understand. But you make my point for me, you still discovering things yourself, I would imagine."

"June, you're avoiding the issue of my visit. I want to help. I really do. And I see what you're saying about lack of emotional experience versus physical. But I can't just sit by and do nothing."

"Ever the bold warrior woman." June smiled, dropping her hands to Arcee's high curved tank. Yes, Arcee's skin was definitely tingling or there was something deeper at work here. Her fingertips went warm and the slight vibrations from Arcee relaxed little cramped muscles in June's hands she didn't even realize were there. She felt the tiniest trace of moisture start between her legs.

_Oh my God! Am I'm getting that turned on? Yes I am._

What was it? Her own heightened sex drive as of late? She knew her orgasms only took the edge off for a little while. Or was it her loneliness? Arcee's admission of sexual relationship with Jack and all that implied? Did she even feel a twinge of jealousy? Was it exciting to know Arcee's secret and how she was shamefully curious what Arcee needed from her? Or wanted to ask her? It was nice to have someone like Arcee close to her right now. A sense of sisterhood with the only member of team prime of an 'age' with June.

_I...need a girlfriend to brag to! To cry with! And I wanna hear bedroom talk again._

_ Yeah sure, about how two inter-galactic Transformers are involved sexually with the Darby household._

_I'm so frustrated. I can't talk to Optimus! I won't talk to Jack. This is all my fault and now Arcee is involved._

She looked down at Arcee as they left the road and passed by little known trails into a high wooded area off to the south of Jasper.

June's body was over-riding her feelings again, as it had back at that guy's house. As Arcee weaved around trees, heading ever upward into an area June had no idea about, the revving of her engine to give herself bursts of speed were torture through June's thin shorts and panties.

As Arcee climbed she was ruminating too, both women locked in their own thoughts for the moment.

How could I know anything? June was right. She's a grown human female. I feel like a rookie since she pointed that out. I know I've been...insatiable with Jack lately. I know I've been taking risks and I _do_ need a woman's perspective. But today I felt I could...help. I don't know how. I feel naive now. I was so sure of myself with Jack. His body is so eager and easy to please. But everything must be fundamentally different for June.

This is what I get for being cocky and straight forward.

But I know Optimus and I know myself! I know what it is to be a sexually active Transformer and I know Jack's desires. I may not have all the answers, but I do have _some _insight.

It was then she noted June's bio readouts and her mind came back to an earlier startling conclusion.

She was curious. She was curious about what June had done inside that small rambler. And with that curiosity came curiosity about a female body so alike and yet unlike her own.

And unbidden, unbiased, came thoughts about June's body.

And June herself.

Arcee switched her focus, noting June's bio readouts and the feedback she was receiving through her own seat and metal skin.

Was she mistaken about this? She focused more narrowly on June as she pulled up into the meadow where she and Jack had visited one day after their run in with Airachnid. They had cleared the air here and it seemed ideal.

Neither woman even noticed.

**ooo**

"Are you doing that?" June winced, her hands spread out across Arcee's tank now, gripping it. When Arcee came to halt June couldn't help herself and she immediately dropped her legs down straight, bring herself over Arcee's tank even more so, pushing the seat harder up against her sex. The heat and the tingling continued and her toes felt numb. Her cheeks were pink and she was gasping now after the stimulating ride up here.

"Are you...are you doing that to me?" She asked again, groaning and closing her eyes, leaning all the way over and sliding her bottom back to press her breasts into Arcee's tank between her hands.

_Does June know she is gripping my chest? That my tank is actually my breasts in this mode? At least as much as she knows of my breasts._

Arcee, without guile or prejudice, realized that maybe she had a way to help after all. And when this thought occurred to her, her own bio-mechanisms responded and she was struck with surprise that suddenly...June touching her armored chest had a new sensation all it's own.

In response, Arcee's body warmed to Junes and returned her advances tenfold, purring and warming underneath her, the heat washing up from between June's legs like a blanket.

"Oh my God!" June cried, lurching up.

"You _are_! Arcee, no! No, don't!" Her face was stricken.

"Why not?"

"What about Ja-Jack?!" His mother cried, biting her lip. Arcee's seat was humming audibly now.

She didn't answer. It was as June said earlier. There were aspects she didn't know about, things she couldn't know. And while she did understand love and loyalty, some dangerous, tempting..._lustful_ part of herself went on. Wanted more. Always pushing the envelope. Even now. And there was some need here, even a sadistic one, that she could not deny. What it was she couldn't say.

_I want to do this. I have to do this. _

"Oh my God, don't...don't do this to me." June gasped.

"I think...I think I want to." Arcee answered, her own voice catching in her excitement, holding still as June stayed seated.

Her announcement of this fact seemed to increase the intensity of whatever June was feeling. June stared down at her in flushed wonder before lifting her feet back up onto the bike's riding pegs.

And there, June Darby pulled her helmet off and leaned over again, laying her cheek against Arcee's tank, rolling her hips and grinding her sex against the seat as every part of her that touched Arcee's 'skin' was stimulated in a way that reminded her of Optimus.

Her body knew it too and her panties stood no chance against the days second stimulation. Neither did her running shorts.

She was shamelessly, thoroughly, soaking wet.

And above all the naughty, taboo, fascinating realization of _what_ was happening and _who_ was doing it, and _who_ this was happening _with_...turned her on even more.

And that thought, with it's own shock that Arcee _excited_ her like this, turned her on even more _than that_. Without knowing it they both were at the mercy of an insatiable sex drive and nothing could stop it now.

_I know what's happening. I know what I'm doing. And...and I don't want her to stop! _

"Yes." June whispered, caressing the side of her face against Arcee's tingling metal skin. "Do it to me."

New thoughts about Arcee, and the new eyes June could see her with, boiled away the last of her reason.

_Arcee said she wanted to! She said she wanted to!_

June Darby sat on her son's bike, who also happened to be his female Autobot lover, kissing the tank, her tongue shamelessly running across it and, without knowing it, across Arcee's own armored breasts.

Arcee moaned a little and this was enough for June. Her legs squeezed against Arcee suddenly and she gasped, her eyes slamming shut.

She sat there and just let herself be stimulated to orgasm.

No one heard her cries in the meadow.

_**To be continued in Chapter Two...**_


	2. Chapter 2

June slipped off the back of Arcee weakly and down to the moss dotted grass. She was sobbing a little and fighting to keep her composure as she knelt there on her hands and knees. The abrupt changes in her were so sudden and more intense than in anything that had happened with Jack, that Arcee grew alarmed and transformed, turning to her quickly and reaching out.

"June! Are you alright?!"

But June held up a hand weakly, stopping her, her hair falling down around her face.

"I'm...I'm fine." She gasped, actually crawling a few paces away and then sitting up on her knees, hugging her arms across herself and turning away from Arcee. Arcee sat back on the grass and slowly lowered her hands. She felt perplexed and worried...and not more than a little excited.

She had engaged June sexually. No mistaking it. A pivotal and incredible moment and her own senses were reeling from the heightened sexual tension surrounding them both. But then June had pulled herself away just now and fell to her hands and knees on the ground, trembling.

It was startling. Disturbing. Even more so how she just _sat _there now when a moment earlier she was clearly in ecstasy.

Arcee frowned and tore her eyes away from June and looked around the meadow, noting the low sun and approaching evening and suddenly it was a little ominous to be up here with June, who was dressed lightly, the wind blowing her hair around from her messed up ponytail.

June for her part hadn't moved. She just sat there hugging herself with her face lowered, her back still to Arcee.

"Are you all right?" Arcee was compelled to ask again, scotting forward a little.

June drew in a deep breath and straightened up some, clearing her throat and bringing her hair back with both hands to tidy up her ponytail.

She still hadn't turned around.

"I'm fine, Arcee. Honest." Her voice quavered a little but she did seem calmer. Once her hair was in place, she set her hands on her thighs and looked around the meadow, noting the fallen tree and beds of moss, the high maples and the view overlooking the far off desert.

The two women didn't exchange any words but merely sat that way for a while. Finally, June turned her head over her shoulder, noting Arcee out of the corner of her eye.

"Why did you do that?" she said in almost a sad voice. Arcee looked up at her.

"I...I don't know." she answered.

June turned to her a bit more.

"Is that an honest answer?"

When Arcee said nothing June turned towards her more fully, shifting around on her knees and going back to hugging herself. For some reason Arcee could not quite meet her gaze as they knelt there facing each other.

"Well?" June prompted, trying to make eye contact. Arcee glanced at her for a moment.

"Why did you have sex with that guy back in town?"she replied, looking away again at the trees.

They both sat there, lost in their thoughts, June staring at the grass and Arcee, one knee up, looking around distractedly.

"Was that it? Was it something I said?" June sighed, deflating some and shaking her head as she looked back up.

"It was the way your body began to...they way you..." Arcee looked back, trying to explain, but then she too gave up and looked down to pick at the clumps of soft moss. Again, they both continued to sit there.

June suddenly buried her face in her hands.

"Omigawd, this is all so wrong."

"That's not how you responded ten minutes ago. What's happened?" Arcee prompted.

June's face lifted up from behind her hands.

"Do you know what we've done? Do you know what it means? You just said you don't even know _why _you did it."

For all the world, Arcee felt a little petulant.

_Was is it about this meadow that I come here and feel like a rookie stumbling over my own two feet?_

"I didn't see you hopping off." she challenged mildly, looking away again and flicking a pebble aside.

"No, you saw me _getting off_ and you _encouraged _it."

"Is this my fault, then?" as Arcee looked back once more.

June opened her mouth to reply and then closed it again. She sighed instead.

When arguing with another human being, such a statement was meant more as an accusation than anything else. It was human nature to sarcastically lay blame and so avoid any culpability.

In knowing Transformers, June was pretty sure just now that Arcee meant what she said literally. She didn't seem to be mocking her and was genuinely curious as she knelt there, studying June from where she sat.

June died a little more inside.

"No. No, it wasn't your fault. It's mine. It's me." She held up her hands defensively. "You found me in town today acting like I was and...and..."

She couldn't finish the sentence, her thoughts unquiet.

What do you want me to say, Arcee? One surprise on top of another! I fuck someone out of the blue only to find my son's Autobot girlfriend has come seeking me out, guileless, to catch me acting like a slut. And then with some cheap reverse psychology I keep her from asking me anything direct and put her off balance about herself so I won't have to face what's going on with Optimus. All the while the real truth I want to blurt out is that as much as I am haunted by the trouble I've caused, _I'm dying for the sex_! Then you heat up your seat, touch me innocently, and I grind myself off like a cheap whore.

June dropped her hands, utterly despondent.

"I am a horrible person." She said, looking down at her hands.

"Stop it!" Arcee slapped her own hands flat on the ground.

"Why do people like you and Optimus think it's the worst thing in the universe to be a little selfish? And for that matter it was hardly selfish because I...I was hardly innocent. I read the changes in your body and reacted to them."

"Omigawd, this isn't helping!" June groaned. "Because you knew I had sex with that guy you went and helped me _get off_?! Out of fear of my reckless acting-out?"

"Partially...yes!" Arcee nodded. "But you misunderstand me. When I said I reacted to the changes in your body, it wasn't some calculated response. I was just surprised because...I said I wanted to and I meant it...because..."

"Because why?"

"Because I was turned on too."

"_You what?_"

Arcee shook her head a little in exasperation. "June...wasn't it obvious?"

June said nothing, but her nipples tingled and she quickly hugged herself tight again.

Arcee went on.

"Look, I'm making some huge assumption's here on how things must have gone with you and Optimus but what do you think Jack and I have been doing all these months? He hasn't been waxing my finish and airing up my tires...nice metaphor that may be. It's been _sex_."

"What does that have to do with me and my..."

"I like it, alright!" Arcee blurted out.

"You got me thinking on the way out here about what I didn't know. Couldn't know! More so than ever. And about all the guesswork. And sure, today I wanted to see if I could help with this whole Optimus thing but it wasn't lost on me that you could clear some things up for me. And maybe I could clear up some things for you. I admitted Jack was no help when I tried to talk to _him_ about it."

June cut in before Arcee could go on.

"Well then you _have_ to know it's not normal for you to...to fool around with his mother!" She said in a rush.

"Not only would a human call that unfaithful but...it's...it's unusual in the extreme." June was appalled all the more so at what she had let happen.

But even now as she knelt there, she felt almost intoxicated by pleasure and while she was appalled at herself, she was also thrilled. What would Arcee say if she knew that it took every ounce of will power to slide off that seat and _not_ keep going.

_I want more even now. I don't want to be Jack's mom in this meadow._

Instead she steadied herself and went on.

"Arcee, we have to focus on what were going to do about this because the after shocks could very well mean..."

"Now hold on just a minute!" Arcee pursed her lips in agitation, raising her hand back up.

"What you need to realize is I know all that...and I did it anyway."

**ooo**

The wind blew in the trees overhead as they stared at each other. It was fast growing towards dusk and June's legs were cold. So were other areas. The hoodie was snug enough but as she sat there, feeling the cooling warmth between her legs, all she could think about was what Arcee was working towards admitting.

Slowly Arcee lowered her hand and went on, her eyes tortured and yet shining.

"I like it. I like sex, June. I like exploring it, embracing it, and soaking it up. I'm starved for it. I'm insatiable and I know it and I've been taking risks. It's impacted my duties at base. I've altered my body so I could do it more. It's changed who I am. I see shadows of the same thing that's happened with you and Optimus. It's part of the reason I came into town today."

June took a small breath, thoughful.

"Go on."

"I've even entertained theories about bio-magnetic chemistry and all that. And all the while I've been teasing Jack mercilessly and dragging him into the bedroom at night and the next day it grows worse because...because I don't care!"

Arcee sat up a little, her angst showing as she unburdened herself.

"I was fighting old wars when Jasper Nevada was covered by a lake from glacial run off.. _Fighting _is all I've ever known and haven't dared admit that when it come's down to it, after all the battles and noble causes and terrible sacrifices...none of that will matter and I will choose Jack because we have sex and I love getting off."

"Arcee! You can't really mean..."

"Yes, I know how crazy that sounds but you can't know what it's like. Or maybe you do! I tell you, letting yourself be selfish is some pretty heady energon. And today I found something more, something beyond Jack and I don't really know why but when I sensed it, I wasn't put off. All I know is that when I noticed you, _really _noticed you, I wanted it to happen as much as you did."

"That fast?"

"That fast." Arcee nodded.

"And to think you just wanted to talk." June shook her head.

"It takes two to tango." Acree smirked back at her and the corner's of June's mouth perked up for a second.

The two women stared at each other.

"I may not know the intricacies of sexual emotions, June Darby, but I know desire." she went on. "And if you need me to be noble about it, sure, I saw you acting out. I've been trying to process what it means to be rejected by Optimus Prime and I guess...I saw a way I could help and...and get what I want."

Arcee grimaced. "Now who's the selfish one?"

June couldn't help but smile a little as she looked back down at her hands, rocking on her knees thoughtfully. For a long moment she stayed that way, digesting Arcee's impulsive confession. Straight forward as ever, Arcee had simply and incredibly defined the guilt June _herself_ had felt all these weeks.

That nothing else mattered compared to the sex. The orgasms. The appetite.

As a nurse she felt herself questioning _was_ there something to this bio-magnetism? It's not like she hadn't thought on this herself. And again she felt a stab of selfish guilt that even when she did so, the little June inside her that said _Wait a minute, hold on_ was drowned out by the June that went _so what? Gimme more!_

Am I addicted?! Is there a cascade effect? Am I a scientist now? A mother? Or a woman?

"This is surreal and all so sudden." June heaved a small sigh of frustration.

Mistaking this as she sat there pondering, Arcee blinked and slumped back a little.

"I'm so sorry." she sounded dejected, her eyes pained.

Rather than saying anything, June took a deep breath and looked up at her, raising both her hands out to Arcee, who took them slowly. She stayed kneeling there as June pulled herself to her feet.

June's mind was made up and damn all the consequences.

Together they held hands and stared at each other. Although at arms length, standing this close, June felt the heat from Arcee's body and welcomed it.

"You asked me why I had sex with that guy today." Her chin was down and her tone was riveting. Arcee didn't dare move.

"You're closer to the mark than you know with everything you just said, because..." June forged ahead, her face coming up. "Because you're not the only one. I'm insatiable too. I have been since the first night with Optimus."

Arcee's eyes widened.

"And despite the rift, despite the trouble, despite the heartache, despite the effect on the team and all _my_ second guessing...even about Jack. I miss getting off the _most_. It's horrible. Selfish and maybe even shameful. But I can't resist it." It was her turn to unload now and it felt good.

"Everything in my body is hyper-active and...and I like it that way. I don't _want _it to stop. What you speak of smacks of addiction and as a nurse I should care, but I don't. It doesn't feel detrimental. It feels amazing and I've never felt better in my life. Well, at least my body hasn't...and I want more, more, more."

And there it was, both of them unburdened, open and honest.

"All these weeks. All this unresolved turmoil and...and that's what bothers me the most. It's like the night I showed up in those fishnets cracked my 'good girl' veneer and it's been getting worse ever since. Heady energon, indeed." June swung her arms a little, careless now of what she said.

Arcee still stared.

"I'm not the helicopter mom I was three years ago." June said with a sly smile.

"I guess not." Was all Arcee could manage.

A long moment passed and June raised up her hands, her smaller fingers interlaced with Arcee's own and studying them as she let the other woman digest that. She was shivering a little now and when Arcee noticed this, she sank back onto her boots and drew June in a little closer.

"Are you cold?" she asked simply, eye to eye with June as the former stood in front of her here on the grass.

"A little."

Arcee responded by projecting the heat of her body, glowing a soft blue in the gathering shadows and June smiled warmly, tilting her head dreamily.

"That feels heavenly."she sighed.

"I said I would keep you warm." Arcee smiled.

"That's not the only thing you did." June's cheeks pinked a little.

"What are we going to do now, June? What do you _want _to do? What does all this confession mean? And where does it take us?"

June took a deep breath and looked away, her eyes thoughtful.

"I don't know. It's all such a mess. But frankly...after admitting all this to you..." She glanced at Arcee and then on an impulse she let go of Arcee's hands and before she could stop herself, in one deft motion she reached down and pulled her hoodie and sport top off over her head.

Acting just as she had down back in that house. But what was some grunting stranger compared to Arcee? Arcee was graceful, alluring and gorgeous in ways that made her tingle.

Magnetism, indeed.

June _was _nervous though, and her ponytail tangled up in her shirt. Heedless of how she looked now, she freed it up and pulled it apart, letting her hair fall loose. She shook it out around her her face and shoulders and to her surprise, as she stood there and combed it out with her fingers, Arcee reached out and took her clothes from her. Laying them aside and leaving June standing before her topless.

A little shy, June ran both hands back through her dark hair and made to cross her arms over her bare breasts, but instead she took back up Arcee's hands.

"I didn't want to stop then and I don't want to stop now." she said with a soft smile.

"Are you sure about this?" Arcee asked, lacing her fingers through June's again and staring at her with her gleaming cobalt blue eyes.

"I shouldn't be...but I am. Being with you remind me of Optimus. But as I felt that same feeling radiating from you, it was also...different. And now I want to feel that again. With you."

"You're so beautiful." Arcee sighed.

"So are you."

"June...what does this make us?"

"Bisexual?" June said with a gleam in her eye.

"I'm serious. What about Jack?" Arcee bit her lip.

June leveled her a direct look.

"Do you want me, Arcee?"

Arcee never questioned her own arousal and the sensuous, taboo form of Jack's mother. Now that she looked upon June in a sexual way, and found herself desiring more, she couldn't help but want her. Machine perfect lust and insatiable curiosity. And the deeply intriguing way June was coming on to her. Promises of different pleasures and discoveries that were enticing to the extreme.

In answer, Arcee let go of June's hands and reaching out, she slowly worked June's shorts and panties down off her smooth hips, the amazon warrior Autobot helping the thirty-something single mom step out of them.

June's eyes were shining when she looked back up, putting an arm around Arcee's neck and soaking in her warmth. She even leaned her forehead against Arcee's in a manner Jack did as well. Arcee curled her long, slender fingers around June's sides and softly ran her thumbs over the swell of June's moderate breasts. But she couldn't help but ask again.

"What about Jack?"

June kicked off her tennis shoes and brought her other arm around Arcee's neck, still staring down at her feet and _not_ looking up.

"If you can put Jack in a compartment when you're with me..." She said after a pause. "Can't you find such a compartment for me too? And we keep this just between us girls?"

To her surprise Arcee smiled and raised her chin up with one finger.

"There's something distinctly naughty about that." She said, wrapping her hand back around June's side.

For the first ever June and Arcee giggled together in adoration and mutual desire, heads together and eye to eye, smiles almost touching..

June stood there drinking in Arcee's warm touch, her eyes closing as Arcee bent to nuzzle her lips against June's neck. But then Arcee looked up one more time into June's eyes, concerned etched across her face.

"Nothing's been resolved though...we're just going to secretly...I mean...d-do you think more than once?" she said.

"You're cute when you stammer." June smiled.

"Is this really happening?." Arcee shook her head. "There's so many answers to be had."

"Let that all come later."

"I'm serious, June."

"So am I, Arcee. But right now...can't we just forget?" June let some of her own inner conflict show.

"I don't want to be a mom right now."

"Is this what it's all about? Abandon?" Arcee brushed a few hairs out of June's face.

"I don't think so. Maybe just once I don't want to worry so much and think about myself for a change."

Arcee looked thoughtful and June cupped her face with both hands.

"Let me be this woman with you, Arcee. And you with me. If you want to help me, fulfill me. I know what I'm doing. I need this. Everything else will either work out...or...or it won't."

"And until then?" Arcee asked, her lips drawing closer to June's.

"Just let it happen." June whispered, her whole body tingling in response to Arcee's heightened sexual arousal.

And then they kissed for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

As the sun lowered into early evening and the stars began to push through the fading blue veil of the sky, miles away where the desert gave way to grasslands and rolling wooded hills, you would have seen a blue glow high up, pulsing slowly in the night.

If you had looked into this small recess, back among a meadow that looked out high over the far of desert, you would have seen two beings come together in the moment where nothing else mattered.

There were surprises for both, and delights unimagined, cries of pleasure and gasps of ecstasy.

If June was amazed by the sensuous agility of Arcee and the tenderness with which she was held and accommodated, Arcee was amazed by the soft, sensuous sexuality that poured out of June in a way so different than what she had come to know, it was a marvel it could even exist. She revealed even deeper secrets to June who clapped delightedly in surprise and showed Arcee a few secrets of her own, laying back and talking to her softly as Arcee lowered her face between June's legs.

Bodies intertwined, everything fell into place almost perfectly through tongues, lips, hands and touch. Sight, scent and taste, and cries of long suppressed and newly awakened desires.

In went on like this for some time.

And if the thought came unbidden that the evening wore on and there would be even more questions and answers and strife waiting for them when they arrived home...

Neither woman could be made to care.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chronological Index**

**Arcee/Jack 1, 2, 3 **

(Followed by)

** Optimus/June 1 **

(Followed by)

** Arcee/Jack 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 **

(Followed by)

**Optimus/June 2, 3, 4** ( At # 4, the two storyline's begin to mesh)

(Followed by)

** Arcee/Jack 9 **

(Followed by)

**Optimus/June 5**

(Followed by)

** Arcee/Jack 10 **

(Followed by)

** Optimus/June 6, 7** (latest)


End file.
